Seat 21C
by Olitzobsessed194
Summary: A trip to Italy with her schoolmates and her favourite teacher, Mr. Grant, who is coming with them. Olitz story (rated T, gonna probably change to M) Sorry, i write terrible summaries...
1. Chapter 1

We're all so excited: Abby, Huck, Harrison, Quinn, Stephen and I are going to Sicily on a school sailing trip.

"Kids! We need to check in" Mr. Beene tells us.

We check in and get our tickets.

"Where are you sitting on the plane?" Abby asks me.

"Uhm seat 21B... what about you?"

"23B... Liv listen I really want to sit next to you but Stephen's seat is 23A..."

"Don't worry Abby, make that guy fall in love with you!"

"I know I am late! I am Sorry!" we hear a voice behind us, HIS voice.

"Good Morning kids, hello Cyrus."

"Good morning Mr. Grant." we all reply.

Mr. Grant is just 26 has been working as substitute teacher since the beginning of the year. Mr Beene asked him to come with us on this trip cause his grandma is italian and lives in Sicily.

Mr. Grant has helped me a lot. At the beginning of the year I had a break down. It's my senior year in high school and failing is not an option.

One day I had a terrible fight with my maths teacher and I ended up crying in the school library.

I thought I was alone, but Mr. Grant was there and we started talking.

Since then, we usually meet in the library once a week so he can help me with my college application and we debate together since this year in am the debate team captain.

I consider him more as a friend than as a teacher...

My thoughts are interrupted by his voice

"Hello Olivia, ready for the trip?"

"I am very excited Mr Grant, I can't wait to visit Italy, I bet it's an amazing country"

"Believe me, it is! I know you'll love it" He shoots one of his smile, those smiles that make your legs weak.

We finally get to the gate and Abby, Quinn and I go to the Duty Free to buy some snacks for the flight.

When we come back, we are ready to board.

I get to my seat and text to my mom

"Hey mom, I'm on the plane :)! i'll text you right when I land in italy! Ciao! (bye in italian)

I turn the airplane mode on, put my earphones on and close my eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon.

As soon as I am close to fall asleep, I hear a voice

"Hi" It's him, sitting right next to me, seat 21C

"Hi" I say, smiling at him

 **Hey Guys! I don't have school today so i decided to start this story. I wrote this in 5 minutes so don't be surprised if there are some mistakes.**

 **Anyway.. If you liked this PPPLLEEEAAASSSEEE review! It would mean the world to me! I'll try to update ASAP (if you liked this, of course)**

 **All The Love As Always 3**

 **Liv**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's just be US

**Wow guys! Thank you for the support! I started working on the chapter right after I get the first review! I am gonna try writing some longer chapters, hope it works out**!

"Is it ok if I sit next to you Olivia? Do you want me to change my place with Abby?"

I smile at him. "It is not a problem Mr. Grant and believe me you don't want to disturb Abby right now, she is trying to impress Stephen"

The moment these words left my mouth I start thinking "WHY THE HELL DID I TOLD HIM THAT?! HE IS NOT A FRIEND! HE IS A TEACHER!"

"Guess i have to stay here then. So she is trying to hit on Stephen... And what about you Liv? Any crushes you want to talk about?" He says slightly smiling at me.

Now I am fucked up. What can I tell him? "Yes, I have a huge crush on you but I can't tell you cause you are my teacher you know it'd be inappropriate.

I try to tell something that makes any sense: "Well uhm... Well I like someone but he is totally out of my league..."

We are interrupted by a voice telling us that we are now taking off. I have always hated this part of flying. When I Was a kid my dad used to hold my hand and sing a song.

I start rubbing my hands together and taking deep breaths to relax a little, when something totally unexpected happened.

FITZ'S POV

She is glowing today. I have always thought Olivia was a wonderful girl, but today she literally took my breath away.

The truth? My seat wasn't the one next to Liv's. I heard her telling Abby her seat and while she was at the duty free, I asked an old woman whose sit was 21C to change it with mine. I am so happy her schoolmates and Cyrus are 3 and more lines far from us, so I can talk to her freely without having to look around me every second

I can see she is just as nervous as I am to be this close to her, I don't know if she is embarrassed to be next to her professor or maybe... Could she feel the same connection I do?

I remember the first time I see her. I was in the library doing some research to course I can't ask her that, but I have to be bold and do something, not to risky of course, just to make sure I am not imagining things. While I am absorbed in my thoughts, I see her shaking, rubbing nervously her hands, so I decide to be bold and do something I never thought I would have done.

I take her hand and we interlace our fingers together.

I look at her right in her eyes and tell her: "I am here Livvie, you are safe, I promise."

OPOV

Did he just say that? Am I dreaming? I can't believe he just told me that and called me Livvie... No one except for my grandpa has ever called me that, it was his special nickname he made for me, but i like how it sounds when Mr. Grant says it. I can't stop thinking about how inappropriate this is, but on the other hand this feels so good... the plane starts speeding up and We finally take off. when I am about to let go of his hand, he keeps his grip on mine,as to tell me to leave it there, so I do it, I let him hold my hand just as I have been dreaming of.

FPOV

I knew it. It couldn't have been my imagination. I knew there was something between us and now I know she feels it too.

I look at her and ask her again the question I was waiting an answer to

"So Livvie, tell me, do you have a crush on someone?"

I see her blushing: "why are you so sure I have a crush on someone Mr. Grant?"

 _Wait, is she teasing me?_

"I think you have a crush on someone but you don't want to tell me" I say, closing the distance between us.

She looks at me for a few seconds and then she whispers

"I can't do this"

OPOV

He is literally 2 inches away from me and all I can think about is how much I want to kiss him.

This is so wrong! He teaches in my school this can't happen!

"I can't do this" I whisper while I distance myself from him.

"What do you mean Liv?"

"Mr. Grant I just..."

"I think we are so beyond the "Mr. Grant" crap." He said making me smile . "Just say my name," he implored me.

"You are a professor, that's crossing a line, we both know it would be inappropriate."

He smiles at me and squeezes my hand lightly.

"You are right Liv, it would definitely be inappropriate, but I also know that I can't control my feelings. I feel something very strong for us, I feel like we are connected and I bet you feel that too. So Livvie, let's cross that line, let's just be ourselves, Fitz and Olivia, I want this... unless it's you that don't want me."

How can he think that? How can't he see how much I like him? I have to do something and very fast.

I don't know if karma today decided to not be a bitch or the hostess can read my mind, but all of a sudden the lights go out. In what seems like a millisecond I put my hands on his face and without thinking twice I kiss him.

 **This is it for this chapter! I know I am an evil person to end it now, but I promise I'll update soon! I hope you liked this chapter! If so, please review and let me know what you think is gonna happen next!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes but I wrote this during a lesson lol :)**

 **All the love as always,**

 **Liv**


	3. Chapter 3: It Begins

**I AM DONE WITH SCHOOL! yes guys, I have just done my last test and now I am free! I hope everything will be fine, I have studied so so much this year.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. Some of you asked me how old Olivia is. She is 18 years old (don't worry, she is legal)**

 **I hope you like this update and don't forget to review!**

 **FPOV**

She is kissing me, she is actually kissing me. I am trying to be the adult, to tell her that this can't happen, but how can I? How can I tell the woman I have liked for months that I don't want her? If I have to be honest, I don't think I just like Livvie, it's a deeper feeling, something I can't control...

I don't want to over think about this, as I told her, I want us to be just us, Fitz and Livvie, all I know right now is that I can't stop myself from thinking about how amazing Liv and I would be together.

We continue kissing till she pulls apart and looking me deep in my eyes she whispers: "do you really think that I don't want you?"

 **OPOV**

I don't know why I did that, it just felt right, I had to prove to him that I really want this, whatever it is between us.

He takes my face between his hands and traces my features with his hands. He traces my lips and kisses me, making me blush for the second time.

"You are so beautiful Livvie, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

I close my eyes, thinking that in that way he is not gonna see how red my cheeks are right now.

I love that he sees me as a woman and not just a kid, I wish everybody could understand that I am eighteen now and I can take my own decision, like I have just done.

He lifts my chin up and says: "Don't hide from me Livvie, it's just us, remember?"

I replace myself In my seat and I hold his hand, he looks at me worried and says: "We need to talk about this, don't we?"

I rest my head on his shoulder: "We do, but can we do it later? I am really tired right now..."

He kisses my head: "Of course we can Livvie, now sleep, we'll talk later."

 **FPOV**

She really was tired. It is almost six hours since she has closed her eyes. In just 15 minutes we will be in Sicily. I can't wait to show her around, but I have to find a way to spend time alone with her.

I have to wake her up, I kiss her on the head, then on her nose, on her cheek and finally on her lips.

She smiles at me and keeps her eyes closed.

"Benvenuta in Italia amore mio" (welcome to Italy my love)

She kisses me: "I love it when you talk in italian, you should do that more often."

"Since you like it that much from now I am gonna speak italian whenever you want me to."

We stay in a comfortable silence till we land.

"You gotta go" I say, I wish we could just leave hand in hand.

"I know. We will talk later, I promise" she says squeezing my hand one last time.

I see her as she reunites with Abby who stars talking nervously about what happened with Stephen.

We get on the bus who will get us to the pier. The kids are gonna be divided into groups and they will have to have one teacher in each boat as supervisor.

I have to find a way to be the supervisor on Liv's boat. I can't spend an entire week without her.

I sit next to Cyrus on the bus.

"So Fitz, we need to divide the kids into two groups."

"Hmm yes, I was next to Olivia on the plane and she told me that her and her friends were just a group. It is made by her, Abby, Stephen, Quinn, Huck and Harrison. I could be their supervisor. Is that ok with you?" Please say yes.

"It's perfect Fitz, thanks for helping me."

 **OPOV**

Italy is so amazing. I have been spending the last 10 minutes looking outside the window. There are so many colors, the sky is so bright and I love how blue the sea is.

I really hope Fitz and I will get the opportunity to spend time together. I really want to get to know him, I want to visit this beautiful country with him and tell me everything about Italy.

We get to the pier and I hear Mr. Beene calling us.

"Guys come here! We need to explain you a few things."

I manage to sit on the sidewalk next to Fitz. We look at each other for just a second, then we focus on Mr. Beene again.

"So kids this is how it is gonna work. First we will divide you into two groups and you'll have an hour to unpack. Then you will have some free time to visit Syracuse. Be careful and don't go around alone. You need to be at least in two."  
In that moment Fitz and I looked at each other. We were going to visit Syracuse together.

"Olivia, Harrison, Abby, Stephen, Quinn and Huck you will be together on the boat with Mr. Grant."

I have to refrain myself from kissing fitz in front of everyone. Luckily Abby arrives so I have a reason to stop staring at him.

"Liv I am so excited! This is gonna be the best school trip ever!" She then faces Fitz

"Hey Mr. Grant, don't worry, you will have fun with us! We are the best kids you could ever be with"

"Oh Abby believe I know you are the best kids in the whole school." I blush slightly.

"Abby how about we go unpack so we can go visiting the city?"

Fitz looks at us and says: "Oh you wanna visit the Syracuse? I know everything about it, I can be your tour guide if you let me?"

"uhm.. y-yes" I manage to say "Thank you Mr. Grant"

"Ok then, we will all meet here in an hour."

Abby and I decide to be in the same room which happened to be next to Fitz's.

I change my clothes, I really want to impress him tonight, my only regret is that we won't be alone...

 **FPOV**

I have big plans for tonight: I want to take Liv out for dinner. I have to find a way to be alone with her and I already have an idea.

I change my clothes in something more comfortable yet still classy and elegant: I have to look beautiful for my girl. Yes, my girl, that is what Liv will become after tonight. I am sure about it.

 **This is it for now! Next time? Olitz first date! I reallly hope you liked this chapter! (sorry for any mistakes but I always write in breaks and I have no time to check!) Please review and tell me in what way you think Fitz will be able to spend time alone with Liv!  
**

 **All the love as always,**

 **Liv**


End file.
